


Life's a Beach

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha influences her son in unexpected ways. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "beach" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Martini in hand, Martha strolls up to the young boy diligently digging in the sand.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m making a castle, Mom! See, here’s the moat and the drawbridge and these are the crenellations!”

She runs a hand through his tousled hair, shaking sand out of it and noting the beginning of a sunburn across the bridge of his freckled nose.

“When I’m older, I’m going to build a real castle, with a princess and everything! Do you think I can?” He asks, eager for her approval.

“Richard Rodgers, I’m sure someday you’ll make a wonderful castle.”


End file.
